Food buffets often include labels or other means of identification so patrons can quickly and easily identify the various food items present. Maintaining the accuracy of the labels can often be difficult, especially in situations where the menu or food selection changes on regular basis. These changes often require the owners to repeatedly re-arrange existing labels and create new labels to correspond with the updated food choices. In addition, aesthetically pleasing displays are often desired to provide a professional, clean look for the buffet.